VIDA
by muminSarita
Summary: Hay algo nuevo en Ginny, algo que hace a Draco sonreír.


Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer a todas las chicas del grupo Drinny/Dranny en FB (en especial a Nenas Walpurgis) que al proponer este reto me forzaron a salir de mi letargo de escritora de FF. ¡Qué falta me hacía!

**- O - O - O -**

_En respuesta al reto "Canciones" del primer Drinny fest, muminSarita presenta:_

**VIDA**

(Inspirado en la canción homónima del disco Íconos Mark Anthony)

"_**Vives dentro de mí, en el alma te siento, me alimento de ti, no te aparto un momento.**_

_**Para amarte nací, te escapaste de un cuento que de niño aprendí. Te esperaba y no miento.**_

_**Vida, yo te amo más que el aire que respiro, tengo el corazón abierto, sin ti yo no vivo."**_

_******- O - O - O -**_

-Necesito tu ayuda.

Fue instintivo el suspiro que lanzó Hermione cuando la voz la interrumpió, había estado muy concentrada segundos antes, dejo la pluma y el pergamino que utilizaba a un lado y levantó la vista con cierta incredulidad. Esa era la primera vez que veía a Ginny en casi un año, desde que ella y Harry habían comenzado su relación…

Su primera reacción tras levantar la vista fue frotarse los ojos para luego observarla: Túnica azul brillante, figura envidiable, pecas por doquier, rizos rojos… Absolutamente era ella. Y estaba preciosa y el brillo en los ojos se le antojó a Hermione a pura felicidad.

-¡Ginny! –por fin, Hermione reaccionó y se puso de pie lentamente, aún no estaba muy segura de cómo recibir a la pelirroja.

La aludida sonrió y le extendió los brazos; sin reservas, Hermione fue hacia ellos ¡La había extrañado tantísimo!

-Necesito tu ayuda –repitió Ginny en un tono cantarín, su cara contra la espesura del cabello de Hermione.

-Sí, lo escuche –respondió Hermione estrechando un poco más a la que seguía considerando su mejor amiga-. Pero no quiero creer que solamente por eso has vuelto.

-No, ¡Hermione! –Ginny se separó un poco de ella y negó con la cabeza ampliando la sonrisa -. Fui torpe y egoísta y lo siento… quiero que Harry y tú sean felices. Hace mucho tiempo que me di cuenta, pero no sabía cómo empezar a decirlo.

-Ya –Hermione le sonrió agradecida.

-Pero ahora, hay una cosa, una alegría tan grande que debe ser compartida… pero antes, necesito tu ayuda.

Hermione se permitió volver a abrazar a Ginny sintiéndose llena de alegría ya desde antes de conocer sus buenas nuevas.

-¿De qué se trata?

La pelirroja llevó entonces su sonrisa a su máximo-. ¡Creo que estoy embarazada! –soltó sin más.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-Pues eso –Ginny no dejaba de sonreír -. No quiero ir a San Mungo y que todos los magos lo sepan, necesito ver a un muggle ¿Crees que puedas…?

Hermione tenía los ojos como platos, pero alzó una mano e interrumpió a Ginny asintiendo rápidamente.

-Si… se… si… seguro –barbotó después de un rato. –Pero, Ginny ¿El padre? ¿Lo sabe ya?

-Quiero confirmarlo antes de decírselo.

-Ya –Hermione no había dejado de mover la cabeza afirmativamente y Ginny estaba muy divertida por ello.

La joven salió un instante de la oficina para pedirle a su asistente cancelar los compromisos de la tarde, su cita con Harry incluida, y volvió solamente para recoger su bolsa.

-Vamos –susurró todavía llena de incredulidad.

Más tarde, ya en la sala de espera de la clínica a la que llevo a Ginny, Hermione se arrepentiría de no haberse sentado antes de preguntarle a Ginny sobre el "feliz futuro padre"; porque la pelirroja, con la misma sonrisa y el tono franco que había estado usando todo el día, también soltó la respuesta sin más.

-Es Draco… Draco Malfoy. Por eso no podía ir a San Mungo, quiero ser yo la que se lo diga –luego se echo a reír sin que Hermione lograse comprender nada aún -¿Te imaginas cuando lo sepan todos?

**-D&G-**

-De todas las idioteces del mundo, tú, ¡Malfoy! –Theodore Nott hablaba conteniendo la risa, sin dejar de admirar el objeto que Draco acababa de poner delante de ellos.

Tanto él como Blaise Zabini se hallaban sentados frente al escritorio de Draco en la pequeña oficina que ocupaba en el ministerio de magia en el Departamento de Vigilancia y Regulación de Pociones Experimentales, un rincón abandonado, por supuesto. Un departamento que casi nadie conocía; justo el sitio en el que se debía poner a un Malfoy después de la guerra: donde casi nadie tuviera que verlo.

-¡Merlín! ¡Con que por eso has estado tan raro! –Blaise se encontraba tan divertido como Nott, si no conocieran tan bien a Draco, si hace años Trelawney les hubiera dicho que se encontrarían en ese momento en esas circunstancias seguro que lo habrían tomado como otro más de sus disparates. Y sin embargo ahí estaban, en un recóndito lugar, en uno de los departamentos menos conocidos del ministerio, contemplando el diamante con el que Draco se decidía por fin a continuar con su vida hacia adelante.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? –preguntó Theodore notando que el semblante de Draco seguía laxo.

-Ese es justo el problema –Draco contempló el anillo con inquietud -. No tengo ninguna idea.

-¿Cena romántica? –propuso Blaise –Champagne… luz de luna – Theodore volvió a reírse junto con Blaise, pero la expresión de Draco se endureció.

-¡No quiero algo como eso! –Protestó el rubio – ¡Es tan corriente! Y… bueno…

-No quieres arrodillarte tampoco –dedujo Theodore al ver su rostro contrariado. -¡Idiota!

-Definitivamente no.

-Y hay algo más –observó Blaise-. ¿Qué es, Malfoy?

-Para eso los necesito –Draco se puso de pie y apoyó las manos en el escritorio -. Si ella acepta, voy a necesitar su apoyo, caballeros, para una visita a la casa de sus padres.

-Ya –Theodore se puso tan serio como Draco de repente. —Entonces sí sabes que habrá consecuencias.

-No vamos a vivir ocultos toda la vida –zanjó Draco –. Siempre he sido consiente de ello.

**-D&G-**

Como llevaba sucediendo por un par de meses, la luna encontró a Ginny en el departamento de Draco, habían pasado la tarde debajo de las sábanas y ahora, la pelirroja ataviada con pantis y la camisa de Draco se disponía a preparar algo para que ambos cenaran. Y probablemente, después volverían a meterse bajo las sábanas.

-¿Y qué tal el día? –preguntó Draco colocándose detrás de ella y susurrando las palabras en el oído de ella.

-Fui a ver a Hermione –respondió ella tranquilamente, o bien, lo más tranquila que pudo considerando la cercanía de Draco.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué tal? –preguntó él sorprendido. Aunque ya sabía de las intenciones de Ginny de buscar a sus antiguos amigos, ella no le había comentado sus planes.

-Todo bien, somos amigas otra vez –Ginny lo dijo como si no fuera importante, pero lo era, y Draco lo sabía.

-Me da gusto – murmuró volviendo a abrazarla y besándola en el cuello.

Ginny sirvió la cena con Draco pegado a su cintura. Nada complicado, como les gustaba ser. Llevaban seis meses de relación formal y eran en definitiva, los mejores de sus vidas. Una maestra y un burócrata sin importancia, ocultos de la opinión pública, con citas sencillas mayoritariamente de estilo muggle, pasando la mayor parte de las noches juntos, en un mundo que habían logrado hacer suyo: sanando las viejas heridas de guerra que cada uno tenía, sin tradiciones, sin costumbres, sin prejuicios. Ellos dos. En una entrega que comenzó siendo casual y desinteresada y que un buen día habían descubierto, era necesaria para que ambos pudieran vivir.

Fue después de cenar cuando Draco estaba mirando lascivamente a Ginny otra vez cuando descubrió una cosa extraña en ella, un "algo" al que no hubiera podido ponerle nombre, pero que evidentemente estaba en ella.

Estaban abrazados en el medio de la sala, bailando frente a la chimenea una música imaginaria; Ginny seguía en pantis y camisa mientras que Draco se engalanaba con unos boxers negros mientras sus manos trazaban el camino de los hombros de ella a su cintura y de vuelta.

-¿Qué es, Ginevra?

Ella sonrió, los ojos llenos de un brillo que simplemente no se podía ocultar. Se mordió los labios mientras pensaba si ese era el momento oportuno y recargó la cabeza en el pecho de Draco, cuyo corazón llevaba un ritmo acelerado, nervioso. Levantó nuevamente el rostro y se aseguró de estar sonriendo para que él se tranquilizara, Draco amagó una sonrisa entonces y a Ginny le pareció que no habría un momento más perfecto que ese.

-Estoy embarazada, Draco –murmuró feliz.

Y entonces sucedió, aquello que nadie, ni siquiera él mismo se habría imaginado. Porque no había momento más perfecto y porque en verdad que ya no se juzgaba capaz de sostenerse en pie. Draco Lucius Malfoy se dejo caer de rodillas frente a Ginny Weasley y recargó los labios en el abdomen bajo de ella.

-Merlín –susurró tomándole las manos y besándolas también -. ¡Merlín! ¿Es cierto?

-Sí –Ginny cerró los ojos y se deleitó con los besos que Draco puso en su vientre-. Sí –murmuró-. Es cierto…

-Cásate conmigo –soltó Draco sin pensarlo más -. Ginevra Weasley…

La joven se arrodillo frente a él en ese instante y se besaron por un largo rato.

-Claro que sí –sonrió ella finalmente.

Y Draco dedicó los siguientes minutos a buscar en su túnica la sortija que planeaba darle en un alocado plan que de ninguna manera habría sido más perfecto que eso.

Por supuesto, luego volvieron a la cama.

**-D&G-**

Al día siguiente, como ya Draco esperaba que sucediera, los señores Malfoy aparecieron en su oficina para hablar seriamente con él sobre un tema "delicado". Los había estado esperando desde el día en que había decidido abrir su cámara en Gringotts para sacar el diamante que le había dado a Ginny.

Y también, como esperaba, su entrevista fue un desastre. Sus padres habían tenido la esperanza de que Draco diera el anillo a una joven de alcurnia que devolviera al apellido Malfoy algo de categoría; pero se encontraban con que su hijo planeaba unir su vida a la de la hija de Arthur Weasley, un empleado del ministerio de rango tan bajo como el propio Draco en esos momentos. Pues bien, él ya no tenía dieciséis años, si le apoyaban o no, si querían estar presentes o no, si le volverían a aceptar como hijo, eso le daba igual, no iba dejar de encargarse de Ginny y de su hijo solo porque a sus padres no les pareciera.

-¿Hijo? –la voz de Lucius sonó peligrosa después de que Draco mencionara al hijo que estaban esperando -. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a manchar el nombre de tu familia de esta forma?

-¿Manchar el nombre de la familia? –Draco farfulló -¡Por favor, padre! ¡Cómo si tú pudieras reclamar algo al respecto! Te recuerdo que la situación actual de nuestra familia no la originé yo.

Eso. Eran serpiente contra serpiente, pero Draco ya no era el chico asustado y cobarde que solía ser. Sus días con Ginny lo habían enseñado a valorar las cosas importantes de la vida. Y no iba a renunciar a su felicidad en ese punto solamente porque su padre amenazara con no heredarlo, a pesar del trabajo simple que desempeñaba, tenía suficiente en su bóveda bancaria (heredada de su abuelo) como para vivir desahogadamente junto a la familia que ya había iniciado.

Ginny sería la primera mujer que recibiría el apellido Malfoy teniendo la osadía de estar ya embarazada ¿y a quién además de a ellos dos le importaba?

**-D&G-**

Con los Weasley las cosas no salieron mucho mejor. La familia llevaba un año sin ver a Ginny por la casa ya que Potter y Granger siempre estaban ahí y Ginny había estado usándolos de pretexto para mantener su relación con Draco en secreto. Y de repente, como si tal, ahí estaba la pequeña hija pérdida, de la mano de Draco Malfoy, acompañado por sus compañeros de Slytherin, hijos de antiguos mortífagos, solicitando el permiso de Arthur para casarse. ¡Qué escena!

Por fortuna esa noche, además de Arthur y Molly, solo estaba George Weasley en casa, que de lo contrario, quién sabe que hubiera sido de los tres jóvenes. Al final, Draco y Ginny lograron que sus padres los escucharan, pero George, Blaise y Theodore se habían ido al jardín y quién sabe lo que podía estar sucediendo allá afuera.

-¿Papá? –Ginny dudó cuando Draco terminó su nervioso discurso -¿Mamá?

Arthur estaba mirándolos fijamente, como si pretendiera descubrir en sus ojos que alguno era víctima de la maldición imperio. Y Molly ni siquiera eso, ella tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la vieja sala de la madriguera y Ginny no podía dejar de notar el temblor de sus manos.

-Le reitero, señor –dijo Draco lo más firme que pudo –de mi palabra de honrar y amar a su hija por…

-Detente, chico –pidió Molly entonces, y Ginny decidió que prefería cuando no los miraba, ahora estaba amenazadora. – Ginny, hija ¡Es Draco Malfoy! ¡Hijo, sobrino, amigo de mortífagos! ¡De asesinos, hija! –gritó y Ginny estuvo a punto de hacerse pequeña, pero entonces recordó algo de vital importancia.

-¡Pero él no es ninguna de esas cosas, mamá! –dijo firmemente, sus ojos de leona radiantes –Es en cambio el hombre que yo amo y el padre del hijo que espero también.

Se hizo el silencio total en la sala, tan profundo que podía escucharse la cuerda del nuevo juguete muggle que Arthur había guardado en el ático esa mañana.

-¿Es por eso que se casan? –dudó Arthur con una voz suave mientras Molly lloraba y negaba con la cabeza.

-Le aseguro que no, señor. Tenía la intención de casarme con Ginevra desde antes de saber del embarazo –Draco se dejo llevar por la fuerza que Ginny parecía irradiar.

-¿Y entonces, muchacho? –Arthur dejó caer la cabeza entre las rodillas -¿Cuál es el permiso que quieres de mi? Cuida a mi hija… eso es todo lo que te pido.

Draco y Ginny intercambiaron miradas, ciertamente no esperaban que Arthur fuera a mostrarse así.

-Ya váyanse –pidió Molly entonces.

Los jóvenes se pusieron de pie de inmediato, sin soltar la mano del otro, sin dejar de sostenerles la mirada a los señores Weasley. Conscientes de que comenzarían una vida juntos… muy solos.

-Es porque ha guardado mucho rencor desde que termino la guerra –le explicó Ginny a los muchachos cuando ya iban a casa-. No es solamente contra ti, sino contra todos los que no estaban de nuestro lado.

-No estábamos de ninguno de los lados –replicó Theodore -. No estaba en nuestras manos.

-Lo sé –respondió ella -. Y mamá también, pero supongo que tiene que culpar a alguien por lo que pasó…

-Pues ojalá no fuera a ustedes –murmuró Blaise apesadumbrado. Cuando Draco y Ginny le habían dicho hacía meses que se querían, había creído que todo era posible, que la guerra finalmente iba a terminar, que los rencores se iban a perdonar y por fin, con esa boda como símbolo, el mundo mágico abriría un capítulo nuevo, libre de cicatrices. Ahora veía que se había equivocado: el amor de sus amigos seguía siendo un disparate, una idiotez, como a veces decía Nott en juego; solo que en serio.

**-D&G-**

A pesar de la forma en que las cosas habían marchado con sus familias, Draco y Ginny habían decidido enviar mandar invitaciones a todas las personas que consideraron queridas. Confiaban al menos en que sus amigos les acompañarían.

Por supuesto, unas cuantas lechuzas interceptadas y alguna indiscreción de algún invitado desencadenó muy pronto la tormenta de la prensa sobre ellos. Su pequeño mundo, su particular libertad mientras vivieron ocultos se terminó de una. Porque los reporteros aparecieron incluso en la olvidada oficina de Draco y siguieron a Ginny a cada una de las casas donde daba clases y fue preciso hacer un fidelius al departamento de Draco para que pudieran tener el mínimo de intimidad. Y es que ¿a quién no le encantaba la idea? Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de los caídos y Ginevra Weasley, la única hija de la familia que había sido el símbolo de la resistencia durante la guerra…

Harry Potter tuvo que arrestar a Lucius Malfoy en los siguientes días luego de que este amenazara seriamente a la pareja con que la muerte los separaría antes de que Ginny osara tomar su apellido mientras que Narcisa había confirmado su asistencia a la boda al día siguiente, lista para tomar a Ginny como hija ya que Molly Weasley la había desconocido ante la prensa afirmando que no le perdonaría el haber traicionado a su familia por asesinos, Arthur le había apoyado aunque no había dado ninguna declaración. Casi todos los hermanos Weasley se habían abstenido de dar su opinión.

A pesar de todo, Draco y Ginny no se dejaron desalentar, simplemente no podían: tenían un hijo que crecía y se fortalecía dentro de Ginny tanto como los fortalecía a ellos. Tenían un futuro, una vida por delante que nadie podía arrancarles y estaban decididos a ser felices muy a pesar de lo que el mundo mágico pudiera opinar.

La mañana en que vio a Ginny, envuelta en su túnica de suave raso blanco, con azahares en el pelo y un ramo de la misma flor en las manos contra su vientre que ya comenzaba a insinuarse, Draco tuvo la certeza de que todo había valido la pena. Cada acierto y error cometido en su vida, cada pesadilla y cada nuevo amanecer que lo había llevado a esperar a que Ginny cruzara el jardín y llegara a su lado, todo había valido la pena.

Fue entonces que Bill Weasley hizo su aparición, convencido por su esposa de acudir a la ceremonia y al darse cuenta de que Arthur no estaba allí para entregar a Ginny y que ella estaba a punto de hacer su entrada completamente sola, corrió a ponerse a su lado y a ofrecerle su brazo. Sorprendida pero todavía más feliz, Ginny lo tomó y fue entregada al final del jardín, delante de Kingsley, el ministro de magia, por su hermano.

Ginny miro alrededor mientras hacía su recorrido. Tal vez era tarde para que el padre de Draco o los suyos propios cambiaran sus creencias y aceptaran que el amor entre ellos podía ser, pero toda una nueva generación de magos los miraba con admiración y aplaudía al destino por la noche en que se habían enterado de su amor. Estaban Harry con Hermione, Luna y su hermano George, Ron mismo que le sonreía nervioso mientras tomaba disimuladamente la mano de Pansy Parkinson, y del otro lado, Blaise y Theodore con las gemelas Patil y muchos excompañeros de colegio, algunos de sus profesores y gente del ministerio que decididamente les admiraba.

El propio Kingsley, cuando le habían pedido que oficiara la ceremonia había tenido sus dudas, había querido ser leal a Arthur y pasar de todo aquello, pero es que a él el rencor no le cegaba, él, al igual que muchos de los que estaban ahí, podía ver las miradas, las sonrisas, la complicidad, la confianza y el amor que los jóvenes irradiaban como pareja y definitivamente después de ello, había estado gustoso de ser parte de aquello.

-Draco, amor mío –comenzó Ginny a decir cuando le requirieron sus votos -, te amo, y te juro que lo haré toda la vida, en la salud, en la paz y en la prosperidad, pero también en todo lo adverso que el futuro nos pueda deparar, te juro que nada va a ser más grande que nosotros, que voy a ser siempre tu compañera, tu amiga… por el resto de mis días.

-Ginevra… -Draco comenzó casi sin aliento, como si de pronto ni él mismo pudiera creerse el momento -. Ginny, ¡mi Ginny! ¡Qué suerte poderte llamar así! Que sepas que te he amado desde la primera vez que me sonreíste, desde mis diecisiete, cuando no era más que un chico asustado y tú la chica más valiente del colegio, cuando tu sonrisa, tan casual, tan inocente, me salvó de mí mismo. Juro que te amo y juro amarte siempre, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud, en la enfermedad. Te juro que haré todo lo posible porque seas tan feliz a mi lado como descubrí que se puede ser al lado tuyo, hasta que la muerte me impida hacerlo.

En apenas un parpadeo, las palabras de Draco pusieron en la mente de Ginny un montón de imágenes pasadas, de la guerra, de ellos perdidos, del primer encuentro casual, de sus dudas, de la excusa que Harry y Hermione les habían dado para ocultarse y finalmente, cuando la joven volvió a abrir los ojos, del momento en que se había asomado por primera vez a la inmensidad de la plata fundida y había comprendido que con él y solamente con él iba a encontrar la paz y la felicidad.

Le sonrió a Draco y él le correspondió con una mirada de deleite… justo como la primera vez.

-Los declaro esposos –sonrió el ministro de magia al final de la ceremonia, cuando ya todo había sido dicho, cuando ya todos tenías los sentidos llenos tras escuchar los votos de los muchachos.

Y por supuesto, a sus palabras siguió el primer beso de Draco y Ginevra Malfoy. La colición de dos mundo.

_**Todos los allí presentes acababan de ser testigos del verdadero final de la guerra. **_

**-D&G-**

**- D & G –**

**-D&G-**

¡Cuánta miel para un solo capítulo! Ya tenía ganas de escribir algo así, me gusta el drama, sí, en los fics largos separo a la pareja cada 2 x 3, eso también, pero por tratarse de un reto, quise hacer algo especial. Espero que les haya gustado.

**muminSarita. **


End file.
